


Repercussions

by PretzelRods



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Ian is my f!ss husband, Nuclear Option, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, institute, sorry i wrote this when i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretzelRods/pseuds/PretzelRods
Summary: Alice has to learn to live with her decisions.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> this is the same f!ss as the one in my other story on here
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw for drug mention and suicidal thoughts

The dark sky rumbled and spilled onto the streets, soaking Alice to the bone. She took a pull from her drink as she considered the crater she’d made. How many bodies were at the bottom of it? How many people she killed with the push of a shiny red button?   
  
How terrified they must of been, the person they’d blindly accepted had caused their destruction.    
  
She thought about Shaun, how angry and sad he’d been. His mother coming into his life only to destroy everything he’d worked for. Would he have let her rot in the vault it he had known?

  
Even after she’d betrayed him, he still wanted to give her something. He’d given her that synth child. The one that he expected her to call Shaun. The one that called  _ her mom _ .    
  
But that wasn’t Shaun, Shaun was dead at the bottom of that crater. So, she left the synth. He cried and called after her, begging her not to leave him. He died thinking that his mom hated him.    
  
Would Ian even be able to look her in the face if he was alive?    
  
She couldn’t help the tears that ran down her face. No matter how much Ian had loved her, he probably would have killed her if he was here.    
  
What was even the point anymore? She’d killed her son for the sake the commonwealth, she didn’t owe anyone else a damned thing.    
  
When Alice went to go take another pull from her bottle, but found it empty. The bottle shattered on the pavement below and she felt a whole new wave of tears coming on.    
  
She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be with Ian. Laying in bed with him on a lazy Sunday morning, having lunch with him in the park, watching sunset on the beach,  _ anything _ .  Even them screaming at each other over something small, she just wanted it back.    
  
Why did she get to live and suffer through this hell hole? Why couldn’t she have died with Ian?   
  
The rain let up for a moment, just for a sharp, cold wind to take it’s place. The cold and self-loathing surrounded Alice, settling deep in her bones.   
  
She could feel her head starting clear up from the fog of alcohol and she forced herself up. She didn’t remember sitting down, but that didn’t matter. She needed more drugs and alcohol. She left her gun on the ground. After all, she didn’t owe anyone anything. That included keeping herself alive.


End file.
